


My favorite ‘What if’

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [14]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: ฮงจุงจำได้ไม่แน่ชัดเท่าไรนักว่าทำไมเมื่อหลายปีก่อนตนเองจึงกล่าวคำปฏิเสธต่อคำถามว่า ‘เราลองเดทกันดูไหมครับ?’ จากคนที่ตอนนี้เป็นรูมเมทชั่วคราวของเขา แต่เขาก็นึกถึงเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นในวันนั้นอยู่บ่อยครั้ง
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Jeong Yunho
Series: HIDEAWAY [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 3





	1. You are my favorite ‘What if’

ฮงจุงจำได้ไม่แน่ชัดเท่าไรนักว่าทำไมเมื่อหลายปีก่อนตนเองจึงกล่าวคำปฏิเสธต่อคำถามว่า _‘เราลองเดทกันดูไหมครับ?’_ จากคนที่ตอนนี้เป็นรูมเมทชั่วคราวของเขา แต่เขาก็นึกถึงเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นในวันนั้นอยู่บ่อยครั้ง

ในห้องซ้อม หลังครูผู้สอนเห็นว่าร่างกายเราคงรับบทเรียนต่อไปไม่ไหว หน้าตู้ล็อคเกอร์ เราสองคนที่กำลังเตรียมตัวเก็บของกลับบ้านแลกเปลี่ยนบทสนทนาเรียบง่ายเช่นทุกวัน บทสนทนาจืดจาง ไร้ร่องรอยรายละเอียดในความทรงจำ แต่มันทำให้ยุนโฮเอ่ยประโยคนั้นออกมาได้ยังไงเขาก็ยังสงสัยอยู่

เราสองคนสนิทกันได้รวดเร็วจนน่าแปลกใจ ทั้งที่เมื่อมองย้อนกลับไปแล้วพบว่ามีความเสี่ยงจะทำให้ความสัมพันธ์ที่มีผิดแผกไปจากที่เป็นอยู่ได้มากมายเพราะส่วนที่แตกต่างของเรา แต่สิ่งเหล่านั้นก็กลับไม่เคยก่อปัญหาสร้างความขัดแย้งระหว่างเราสักครั้ง ความแตกต่างที่ว่ากลับเข้ามาเติมเต็มสิ่งที่คนใดคนหนึ่งระหว่างเราขาดไปเสียด้วยซ้ำในบางโอกาส

อาจเพราะเรื่องนั้นเอง อาจเพราะมันดูเหมือนเป็นเรื่องน่าอัศจรรย์จึงทำให้เกิดความหวั่นไหว อาจเพราะเราต่างเป็นเด็กไร้ประสบการณ์ที่ปรารถนาจะหามันมาครอบครองไว้เป็นของตัวเองสักเรื่อง อาจเพราะเราใช้เวลาอยู่ด้วยกันสองคนในห้องซ้อมนานเกินไป อาจเพราะฮงจุงตื่นเต้นเกินไปที่ได้มี _เพื่อน_ หลังจากอยู่ตัวคนเดียวเกือบปีจนพลั้งเผลอทำอะไรไปโดยไม่ทันคิดหน้าคิดหลังให้ดี เลยไม่ได้รู้ตัวและไม่สังเกตว่าพฤติกรรมของตนเองส่งผลต่อความรู้สึกของยุนโฮอย่างไรบ้าง ตอนที่ยุนโฮเอ่ยคำถามออกมาด้วยสายตาที่เป็นประกายไปด้วยความคาดหวัง เขาจึงไม่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังพูดถึงอะไร

แต่การครุ่นคิดและจินตนาการถึงสิ่งที่อาจเกิดขึ้นได้ระหว่างเขากับยุนโฮหากว่านาทีนั้นเขาตอบคำสั้น ๆ ว่า _‘เอาสิ’_ กลับไปก็กลายเป็นเรื่องที่แล่นเข้ามาในหัวให้หยิบมาคิดบ่อย ๆ

อาจมีบางอย่างเปลี่ยนไป รอยยิ้มที่ยุนโฮส่งมาให้เขาอาจกว้างขึ้นกว่านี้ การเผลอสัมผัสตัวกันและกันอย่างไม่ตั้งใจคงไม่ทำให้รู้สึกประหลาดเท่าที่เป็นอยู่ในปัจจุบัน ฮงจุงอาจเปิดใจให้ชอบการสกินชิปได้มากขึ้นอีกนิด ตอนนี้เขาอาจไม่ต้องยั้งตัวเองจากการเดินเข้าไปหายุนโฮ ลูบศีรษะสักสองสามครั้ง จูบหน้าผากอีกหนึ่งทีเพื่อเรียกเฉดสีแดงแสนน่ารักแบบเดียวกับวันนั้นขึ้นมาบนแก้มของยุนโฮสักหน่อยก่อนบอกราตรีสวัสดิ์ข้างใบหูแล้วค่อยเดินกลับเตียงนอนตัวเอง

ฮงจุงพับปิดแมคบุ๊คบนตัก หันความสนใจไปยังคนที่ซุกตัวอยู่ในกองหมอนสีขาวและผ้านวมผืนหนา ภายในใจไม่มีจุดหมายที่อยากเร่งก้าวไปหา ไม่มีคำถามที่ต้องการหาคำตอบผ่านการกระทำนี้ แต่เขาก็นั่งมองจองยุนโฮที่กำลังหลับสนิทอย่างนั้นอยู่แสนนาน

—


	2. My best ‘I'll never know’

ถึงไม่อยากยอมรับแค่ไหน แต่ก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าเรื่องที่ยุนโฮนึกถึงบ่อยที่สุดเมื่อมองไปยังคิมฮงจุงคือเรื่องที่ว่าถ้าหากเราสองคนอยู่ในความสัมพันธ์แบบคนรักกันจะเป็นอย่างไร เราจะเข้าอกเข้าใจกันและกันอย่างดีจนเป็นราวกับคู่รักในนิยายขายฝัน หรือมีบางอย่างเข้ามาทำให้เลิกราไปในจุดใดจุดหนึ่ง ครอบครัวอาจจะไม่ยอมรับ เขาอาจจะทนมองฮงจุงใช้เวลากับงานมากกว่าตัวเองไม่ได้อย่างที่คิด บางทีอาจจะมีใครสักคนจับได้แล้วบังคับให้เรายุติสิ่งที่มีระหว่างกันลงเพื่อไม่ให้มีปัญหากับงานและสังคมภายนอกในอนาคตภายภาคหน้า ยุนโฮทบทวนความเป็นไปได้เหล่านั้นนับครั้งไม่ถ้วน แต่ครุ่นคิดเท่าไรมันก็เป็นได้เพียงเรื่องฆ่าเวลา เขาคงไม่มีวันรู้ และไม่ได้แม้แต่โอกาสจะเข้าใกล้คำตอบ เพราะทุกโอกาสถูกตัดไปแล้วด้วยคำว่า _‘ไม่ดีกว่า’_ จากฮงจุงเมื่อสามปีก่อน

_ตอนนี้จะมีอะไรเปลี่ยนไปบ้างหรือเปล่า_

คำถามใหม่ดังขึ้นมาในหัวเมื่อยุนโฮละสายตาจากเกมในมือถือ หันไปหาคนนั่งทำงานบนเตียงตัวเอง ใบหน้าที่ถูกกรอบแว่นกรองแสงบังเสียครึ่งแสดงอาการพออกพอใจออกมาผ่านรอยยิ้มเล็ก ๆ และเมื่อมองต่ออีกสักพักก็สงสัยว่าขณะฮงจุงนึกย้อนถึงประสบการณ์ที่ผ่านมาทั้งหมดของตัวเอง หยิบบางส่วนออกจากลิ้นชักความทรงจำมาถ่ายทอดเป็นประโยค ร้อยเรียงกันกลายเป็นบทเพลง จะมีสักครั้งไหมที่นึกถึงเหตุการณ์วันนั้น จะยังจดจำช่วงเวลาไม่ถึงสิบนาทีนั่นได้บ้างไหม แล้วรู้สึกยังไงกับคำตอบที่ให้เขามา จะเสียใจกับมันหรือเปล่า คิดว่าตัดสินใจถูกแล้วหรือเปล่า หรือปล่อยมันผ่านไป เป็นแค่เรื่องไม่สำคัญที่ลืมไปก็ไม่มีผลเสียอะไรเลย

ยิ่งตั้งคำถามก็ยิ่งรู้สึกปวดในอก ความปวดแบบที่ทำให้ชาไปทั้งตัว ปวดเหมือนกับตอนที่เขามองสายตาว่างเปล่าของฮงจุง ปวดเหมือนกับตอนที่เขามองฮงจุงหลบตาไปเปิดประตูล็อคเกอร์แล้วเริ่มเก็บของ ปวดเหมือนกับตอนที่เราลาจากกันหน้าบริษัท ไม่ใช่ร้านข้าวที่ไปกินด้วยกันอย่างเคย ยุนโฮสะบัดศีรษะ หลับตา เอนหลังพิงหัวเตียง แล้วนับหนึ่งถึงสิบ มือกำแน่นเพื่อยับยั้งมันจากการยกขึ้นตบแก้มตัวเองเพื่อเรียกสติ ฮงจุงจะรู้ว่ามีบางอย่างผิดปกติเกิดขึ้นถ้าทำอย่างนั้น เขาเตือนตัวเองก่อนลืมตา หยิบมือถือกลับขึ้นมาเปิดเกมเล่นอีกครั้ง

ควรจะพอใจดีอยู่แล้วกับความสัมพันธ์ที่มีอยู่ ควรจะพอใจดีอยู่แล้วที่ชีวิตของคิมฮงจุงยังมีที่ให้เขาได้ยืนอยู่ ควรจะพอใจดีอยู่แล้วกับทุกความเอาใจใส่ ทุกสายตาชื่นชม ทุกรอยยิ้มอ่อนโยน ทุกบทสนทนา ทุกคำพูด ทุกนาทีที่ยังมีฮงจุงในขอบเขตการเอื้อมถึง อยู่ในสายตา เขาไม่ควรจะโลภมากไปกว่านี้

ไม่รู้ดีแล้ว ไม่รู้ดีกว่า

เมื่อไม่มีทางจะเปลี่ยนแปลงตอนจบของสิ่งที่จบไปแล้วได้ ก็ปล่อยให้ความเป็นไปได้พวกนั้นเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่มีทางเกิดขึ้นต่อไปดีกว่า

_ช่างมัน_

—

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth of July  
> by Fall Out Boy


End file.
